potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Sir Joseph Grey/The British Government - A Guide
The Cabinet Cabinet Offices #Prime Minister - The second-in-command to the monarch. It is the Prime Minister who controls the majority of Parliament, assumes post as leader in the absence of the monarch, and is head of HM Government during parliamentary debates. Leads all political, economical, military affairs, and is the leading figure in the government next to the King and oversees government in general. The Prime Minister may be a Lord or a Commoner. #Chancellor of the Exchequer (Economic Minister) - A senior official within the Government and head of His Majesty's Treasury. The office is a British Cabinet-level position. The chancellor is responsible for all economic and financial matters, equivalent to the role of Secretary of the Treasury or Minister of Finance in other nations. The position is considered one of the four Great Offices of State, and in recent times has come to be the most powerful office in British politics after the Prime Minister. #Secretary of the Southern Department (Foreign Secretary) - a senior official within the Government and head of the Foreign Office. The office is a cabinet-level position, and is considered one of the Great Offices of State. It is considered a position similar to that of Foreign Minister in other countries. The Secretary of State's remit includes: relations with foreign countries, matters pertaining to the empire and the overseas territories in addition to the promotion of British interests abroad. #Secretary of the Northern Department (Home Secretary) - a senior official as one of the Great Offices of State within Her Majesty's Government and head of the Home Office. The office is a British Cabinet level position. The Home Secretary is responsible for the internal affairs of England and Wales, and for immigration and citizenship for the United Kingdom. The remit of the Home Office also includes policing in England and Wales and matters of national security #Lord Chancellor (Justice Minister) - In charge of the judicial and disciplinary department. Advisor to the monarch, and leading figure in the Prime Minister's cabinet. May be present at both Houses, but may only sit with HM Government. The Lord Chancellor is the presumed Lord Keeper of the Great Seal, unless the Master of the Rolls is appointed by the monarch. #Secretary at War (War Office) - In charge of all companies and branches of war and defence during conflict and peacetime. The top advisor to the monarch and Prime Minister in times of war. Head of the War Office. #Lord President of the Council (Privy Council) - Commonly holds the position of Master of the Rolls. In the case that the Lord Chancellor is absent, immediately assumes said post. Helps in decisions and overseeing judicial matters, and can occasionally act as Lord Keeper of the Great Seal of the Realm, if the monarch so sees it fit. #Master General of Ordnance (British Army) - a very senior British military position, usually held by a serving general. The Master-General of the Ordnance was responsible for all British artillery, engineers, fortifications, military supplies, transport, field hospitals and much else, and was not subordinate to the commander-in chief of the British military. #First Lord of the Admiralty (Royal Navy) - When the office of Lord High Admiral was "put into commission" it was exercised by a board of Lords Commissioners (or "Sea Lords") headed by a First Lord of the Admiralty, and not by a single man. The office of First Lord remained a political one which did not need to be filled by a professional naval officer, although it sometimes was. #Paymaster of the Forces - The Paymaster of the Forces was a position in the British government. The office, which was established 1661 after the Restoration, was responsible for part of the financing of the British Army. Its full title was Paymaster-General of His Majesty's Forces. It was generally considered the second-in-command of the Army. *Lord Speaker of the House of Lords and Speaker of the House of Commons will no longer be Cabinet level positions, but will oftentimes hold Cabinet positions, being the two most notable officials in Parliament after the Prime Minister and Lord Chancellor Cabinet Members #King - George “John” Breasly II #Prime Minister - Johnny Goldtimbers #Chancellor of the Exchequer - Johnny Goldtimbers #Southern Secretary - Joseph Grey #Northern Secretary - Nathaniel Huntington #Lord Chancellor - Andrew Mallace #Secretary at War - Sven Daggersteel #Lord President - Andrew Mallace #Master General - Nathaniel Huntington #First Lord of the Admiralty - Sven Daggersteel #First Sea Lord - Maxamillon Beckett #Paymaster of the Forces - James Goldtimbers Parliament Notable Parliament positions #Lord Speaker of the House of Lords - Head of arranging business within the House of Lords, he acts as Speaker for the House of Lords to deliver its legislation back to the House of Commons, if need be revised. Oversees votes/debates within the House. He is elected by the Lords. #Speaker of the House of Commons - Head of arranging business within the House of Commons, the Speaker acts as assistant to the Lord Speaker when both houses are gathered together. Elected by members of the House of Commons. #Head of the House of Lords - Held by the chief representative of the Government in the House of Lords, which is currently the Prime Minister. #Head of the House of Commons - Held by chief representative of the Government in the House of Commons. #Leader of the Opposition - Most notable MP that is not apart of the government, but nevertheless holds much influence. The Leader of the Opposition will usually be given the most amount of time to speak and will be given priority during debates with the Prime Minister. Unofficial position. Parliament position holders #Lord Speaker - Joseph Grey (held in conjunction as Southern Secretary) #Speaker - William Brawlmartin (Subject to change) #Leader of House of Lords - Johnny Goldtimbers (as Prime Minister) #Leader of House of Commons - Blake Stewart (Subject to change) #Leader of the Opposition - N/A Military #Commander-in-Chief of the Forces - The professional and official leader of Britain’s Armed Forces. Superior to all other positions within the military, and has the power to alter all military sects, divisions, and groups. War Office #Secretary at War - Not a cabinet level position, but the top advisor to the monarch and Prime Minister in times of war. Head of the War Office. If held by a military officer, would usually be held in conjunction with another military command. #Master General of the Ordnance - a very senior British military position, usually held by a serving general. The Master-General of the Ordnance was responsible for all British artillery, engineers, fortifications, military supplies, transport, field hospitals and much else, and was not subordinate to the commander-in chief of the British military. #Paymaster of the Forces - The Paymaster of the Forces was a position in the British government. The office, which was established 1661 after the Restoration, was responsible for part of the financing of the British Army. Its full title was Paymaster-General of His Majesty's Forces. It was generally considered the second-in-command of the Army. Board of Admiralty #First Lord of the Admiralty - When the office of Lord High Admiral was "put into commission" it was exercised by a board of Lords Commissioners (or "Sea Lords") headed by a First Lord of the Admiralty, and not by a single man. The office of First Lord remained a political one which did not need to be filled by a professional naval officer, although it sometimes was. #First Sea Lord - The First Sea Lord and Chief of Naval Staff is the professional head of Great Britain's Royal Navy and the whole Naval Service; originally the title was the First Naval Lord. #Second Sea Lord - The Second Sea Lord is one of the most senior admirals of the British Royal Navy, responsible for personnel and naval shore establishments. #Third Sea Lord - The third ranking member of the Board of Admiralty. #Fourth Sea Lord - The Fourth ranking member of the Board of Admiralty. #Commandant of the Royal Marines (Major General) - Professional head of the Royal Marines, who was responsible for advising the First Sea Lord, with professional responsibility for all Royal Marine units. He is assisted by a Deputy Commandant General, whose rank is Brigadier-General. List *Commander-in-Chief of the Forces - Johnny Goldtimbers *Secretary at War - Sven Daggersteel *Master General of the Ordnance (British Army) - Nathaniel Huntington (held in conjunction as Northern Secretary) *First Lord of the Admiralty (Royal Navy) - Sven Daggersteel *First Sea Lord - Maxamillon Beckett *Paymaster of the Forces - James Goldtimbers *Second Sea Lord - James Goldtimbers *Commandant of the Royal Marines - Jack Stormrage -MORE TO BE ADDED- Category:Blog posts